Lost In A Moment, Caught In A Dream
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: One Shot.  Inspired by the episode Relic. Clark touches an old watch in a box he and Lois are looking through trying to find answers on a story they're working on, he has a vision of himself from another decade, in another timeline with Lois.


**Title: Lost In A Moment, Caught In A Dream (one-shot)**

**Rating: PG/PG-13**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Clois**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Smallville or DC Comics or any other movie/television show/book I draw inspiration from.

**Summary:** Inspired by the episode Relic. Clark touches an old watch in a box he and Lois are looking through trying to find answers on a story they're working on, he has a vision of himself from another decade, in another timeline with Lois.

**Lost In A Moment, Caught In A Dream**

Clark was positive this whole story was a dead end but his partner, in both work and life, Lois was convinced otherwise. They had somehow managed to get into the evidence room at the local police department where all the old cold cases were left. Well actually Lois forced her way in, and Clark assisted her with the heavy lifting while keeping an eye out.

"Chop chop Smallville." Lois folded her arms, her eyes darting up to a box labeled "Saltz." Clark shook his head and gave his wife a soft smile and a shake of his head before gently lifting off the floor reaching the top shelf and the box that rested on it. Clark placed the box on a nearby steel table and slipped out of his tan trench coat jacket leaving him in his vest and white button up shirt.

"Lois I don't think we're going to find the answers to what we're looking for in an old dusty box from years ago." Clark sighed as Lois pushed him out of the way and began rummaging through the wooden box.

"Trust me Clark my reporters instinct is never wrong. This box holds the key to what we're looking for." Lois smiled brightly as she began taking out the contents of the box. Clark looked at the woman he loved more than life itself, one thing he loved about her was her drive and passion for what she did. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty on the job.

"Your reporters instinct is never wrong? What about the time where you were so sure that the Crows Murderer was Tommy Mantana and it ended up being his brother who was framing him?" Clark teased.

Lois paused what she was doing and Clark could see the wheels turning in her head trying to come up with a defense, "I, that, well his brother was number two on my list. I was half right."

Clark placed a hand on her shoulder, "of course you were sweet heart."

With a look that could turn fire to ice Lois Lane went back to digging through the old box of evidence. She laid the contents on the table in an anything but gentle manner. Clark wanted to voice his concern for her careless handling of such old materials but decided against it, he had already pushed her buttons enough for the time being. Clark looked over the contents on the table, his eyes landed on something, a gorgeous old wristwatch. Cocking his head to the side Clark reached and picked up the watch. And with that everything around him went white.

The crime scene was buzzing everyone from reporters to detectives were scowering the area trying to connect the dots before the next. Clark was the first on the scene, as he usually was, he bent down observing the outline of a body on the pavement and one of the most fashionable wristwatches when he heard a sweet voice from behind him. "So Mister Kent, what do you have for me?"

Clark smiled, closed his notepad, laid the watch down and stood up straight adjusting his overcoat. He turned to the vision standing in front of him, her dark hair pinned up in a bun, body adorned in a loose black dress that fell just below her knees, black high heels with bows, and even though her frame was small she was a firecracker and could still be intimidating. Clark decided to tease her, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "What makes you believe I would share my notes with you Ms. Lane?"

"Because you always share with me, just like I do with you." She smiled charmingly, taking a step towards him.

"I'm afraid that's a lie Ms. Lane." Clark called her bluff. He and Lois had an understanding, an understanding that made sure he knew she was top dog and kept her information to herself. Clark agreed to it because he was so infatuated by the woman when they had first struck up this bargain. All his fellow male reporters didn't understand why Clark would let himself be upstaged by a woman, but Clark cared not for what they thought, he was content with the arrangement. And the longer they knew each other Lois had slowly opened up and sometimes shared her information with him, slowly they became something of a team.

"Hey I've gotten better!" Lois placed a hand on her hip. It was something that she thought would make her statement seem truthful but it was just another thing Clark found endearing.

Clark extended his arm allowing his jacket sleeve to ride up so he could see his watch. "I'll tell you what Ms. Lane, it's getting late, why don't we go grab a bite and I'll think about sharing my notes with you."

Lois narrowed her eyes slightly giving a small smile. As if on cue her stomach began to growl. She let out a feminine laugh, "Who am I to deny my stomach? You're paying Mr. Kent."

Clark watched her retreating form, shook his head slightly and followed her path.

Sudden another white flash appeared to him and the scene he was witnessing had changed once more.

The moon was full that night, all the stars shining in the sky like little windows up to heaven. But he knew there was more to the stars than what meant the eye, among the stars rested the planet he was originally from. For so long he had felt like an outsider, like no matter what he did or how "normal" he was he would never truly be accepted by anyone, or loved by anyone, that was slowly changing. Clark placed his car in park and opened the door rushing to the passenger side opening the door for the woman sitting beside him. He opened the blue door and extended a hand to her which she gladly took, that however did not stop her from voicing her independence. "Mr. Kent I am perfectly capable of opening the door for myself."

"I know you are Ms. Lane but what sort of gentleman allows his lady to not be treated like the treasure she is?" Clark asked holding his arm out to her. Lois wrapped her arm around his snuggling into his side and his warmth. It was a beautiful night but the Metropolis air still held a chill.

"Is that what I am?" Lois questioned smiling up at him as the two strolled idly through an empty park.

"A treasure?" Clark looked down at her adjusting his glasses with his free hand. He answered the question without her answer. "You are my treasure Ms. Lane."

Lois giggled at his romantic words. "No, not that. Your lady. Is that what I am? Your lady?"

Clark stopped walking and turned to face her looking down in her sparkling hazel eyes. "If you will have me. There is nothing I would want more."

Lois smiled brightly, a gesture of her acceptance, and began walking again, signaling for him to continue alongside her. Clark's mind was racing, their relationship had reached this point but there was one thing he was keeping from her, one major thing. He didn't want there to be any secrets between the two of them, and he was certain that if he could trust anyone in the world with his life, it was Lois, but how would she take the news. Clark stopped walking once more and Lois turned to him concerned, "What is it Clark?"

"Lois, there is something I have to tell you." Clark said, the nervousness dripping from his voice.

Lois looked up at the man she held so much love and adoration for with worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Clark said quickly. "At least I don't think so. Lois you are the only one I would tell this to, I'm telling it to you because I trust you, because you're the one I want to spend my life with, and this is the only way we could share a life together. " He saw her eyes soften but her defensive walls start to come up. He decided to continue quickly so she would not turn away and run before he said all he had to say. "Do you remember when you asked me about my family and where I am originally from? And I told you I wasn't from around here? I meant that literally." The worry left her eyes and curiosity began to rise. Clark looked up to the stars as if for guidance, for the right words to say. "I'm from another star Lois. Remember the sunset we watched after we busted the biggest crime boss in Metropolis? Where I'm from the sunsets last for hours, the sky is filled with pinks, purples, and blues you have never even seen before. Lois I couldn't keep this from you any longer, I love you."

Lois stepped back slightly drinking in Clark's appearance, he looked just like any other man. His hair was styled perfectly for the time, his dress shirt and slacks last years style, his glasses making him look slightly nerdier than other men she had known. But that was what made him Clark. She couldn't believe he trusted her with such a big secret, especially knowing that she was a reporter and loved to get the big story. But Clark was no story, he was the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend her life with, his recent revelation didn't change that a bit. Lois smiled softly, taking a step towards Clark. She placed a hand gently on his cheek making sure he met her eyes while she said what she needed to say. "I always knew you were otherworldly Clark Kent. But where you are from makes no matter to me, as long as I can call you my own. I love you too Clark."

Clark looked down at her in disbelief. Not only had she accepted his secret, but she did so in a way that knocked him off his feet, and if possible made him love her even more. Smiling so wide his cheeks began to feel tired Clark bent down and captured her plump lips with his own. The kiss was an act of their love and devotion for one another, they had kissed many times before but this one was on another level. Lois let out a soft gasp as Clark lifted her effortlessly up in his arms. She gave him a questioning look as he looked down on her, his eyes screaming love, it was a perfect moment. And when Lois looked down she saw that they were no longer earth bound, but flying above the trees, towards the stars and the heavens. Lois' mouth hung slightly open as she turned back to Clark. "We're flying!"

He nodded his head, never taking his eyes off of her. For the first time in his life he felt like he was home, with Lois in his arms, no secrets between them, only total acceptance and love. Clark ran his fingers through her dark hair before resting them on her cheeks which were rounded from smiling. He descended his lips back towards hers before replying, "We're flying." And with that he once again captured her lips with his, he was sure that if he wasn't already soaring through the clouds with her in his arms that he would have done so in that moment, he felt weightless for the first time in his life.

And with that the flashes ended and Clark was back in the evidence room, he dropped the watch immediately. "Smallville? Are you okay?" Clark turned to look at a very concerned Lois Lane. "I lost you for a minute there."

"I'm fine. Sorry, I was lost in a moment, caught in a dream." Clark explained smiling down at her.

"Well this is not the time for daydreaming Smallville we have work to do because, it seems like you were right, this was a dead end." Lois shrugged placing the contents back into the box.

"Wait. Did I? Did I just hear Lois Lane admit I was right?" Clark teased. Unfortunately Lois didn't know how wrong she was. Even though they were not able to find any leads for their story Clark got a brief glimpse into seeing what he always thought was true: that no matter the timeline, decade, or universe he and Lois Lane would always be together.

"Don't get used to it buster." Lois chuckled flipping her hair off her shoulder. Clark could see Lois was a bit upset that her reporters instinct had proven her wrong he extended his arm allowing his watch to peek through.

"It's getting late, what do you say you and I grab a bite to eat Mrs. Lane?" Clark asked as Lois' stomach growled. He couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the situation.

"It's Lane-_Kent_." Lois corrected winking at him. "And who am I to deny my stomach? You're paying Mr. Kent."

Clark extended his arm to Lois who accepted it instantly, moving closer to him to steal some of his warmth. And with that the couple exited the room looking to share a quiet romantic evening at home, after dinner of course.

**I was watching Relic tonight (one of my favorite episodes for some reason) and got inspired to do something in the same vein with a Clois twist. What do you all think? I love reviews3**


End file.
